


Ranboo did a whoops

by cottagekandi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ouch, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i wrote this for my discord server, no beta we die like men, ranboo gets outed but like different, this is very new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagekandi/pseuds/cottagekandi
Summary: Prompt: ranboo gets found out by quackity, but i wrote this before he found out so it is different from canontw: yelling, blood(mention), death
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 301





	Ranboo did a whoops

Prompt: ranboo gets found out by quackity

It was a normal day for our enderman hybrid. Just wake up, maybe follow Tubbo or Quackity around for minutes if needed, but nothing is ever that easy in L’manberg. Ranboo got up and got dressed as usual. He decided he would work on the festival decorations, since he had nothing else to do . He headed over to the main area where he made his trident game. He put down his memory book, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work.

He didn’t notice about his memory book missing, thinking it was in his inventory or ender chest he didn’t worry. A little voice in the back of his head said “Where is the memory book?” 

He responded back with “Well is probably in my inventory and if not its in my ender chess, like usual”

“Didn’t you put it down over there?” 

Ranboo looked where he supposedly put the book down…

_What_... It wasn’t there…

“Thats weird I thought I put it down there?” Ranboo rushed back to his home in a spiral, coming to the conclusion that someone took it. _Who has it? I have every thing I’ve done down in there._ **_Everything_ ** _. Oh nonononono this is not good. Where did you put it. It should be in your Ender chest safe and sound. Right, it should be there. What if they found out? What if they exile you. What if they_ **_exile you._ ** _The_ **_one_ ** _country to give you a home? And you betrayed it so easily._

Ranboo arrived at his little home next to Philza’s. He looked everywhere. He looked in his Ender Chest first… not there. He looked in every single chest when he finally found it…Right in the chest right next to the balcony.. Why is the balcony door open? 

  
  
  


_Ş̶̧̗̠̦͔̪̹͍̺̻̉͒͆̇͐̾̓̌̽̔̒̚ȏ̵͎̇́m̴̫̎͆̀̆͌̈͛̈̚e̶͇̮̭̠̠͇͐́̈́̌̐͛̾̔̔̔͑̋̕͝o̴͈͇̲̹̣̝̺͆̌̃̊̂̽̈͋̿̈́͜n̸̨̛̫̟͖͖̿̉̄̄̊͗̂͊̈́̓̒͘̚͠ȩ̸̢͆͛̃́́̎̾̚ ̶̡̜̗͈̖͔͙̝͙̭̳̍̋̎r̸͈̣̳͇̞͆̐̐̓̔͜ͅe̶͖̯͈̼̳̣͖̠̜̓̽́̃͋͠å̴̝̬͕͖̰̦͈̖̬̒̈́̆͆̈́̕d̶̡̢͖̖̤̙͚͕̼̮͉̫̳̀͆̍̊̒̑͗́̄͋̿ͅ ̶̧̱̻͍̹̙̖͛̈́͂̑i̵̡̨͍̫͉̳̞̙͙̜͚͔͈̪̜͛͋̊́̋͐́̕t̶̡̢̖̩̫͙̳̦̞̺̑̑̔̓̐̐͑̇̃̈_

**_̶̛̼̬̮̤͈͇̠̦̯͈̖̹̱̹̱͇̾̌̈̔̍̿̎͜_ **

  
  
  


_S̵̯̲͖͉̤̺͓̺̱͎͐̐̔̽̓ǫ̵̨̢̺̼̰̗̥̰̼͈̽͛̇͌̈̇̄͌̓͊͐̉̈́̚m̸̡̨̡̢̞̘̣̭͕̫͉͈͔̖̝̘͋̑̎͌̉̿̕͘͜e̴͓̱̤͈̱̿̾̊̿͛̈́̅̓̐̆ȏ̸̧̡̢̢̥̜̙͓͉̈́͘ņ̷͍̲͛̇̄̂͆̍͗̈́͑͒͗̏̚͝ë̸̡͇̗̼̟͈̞͒͐͛̈́͊̐͋̎͆̈́͆̇̽͝ͅ ̵̡̧̪̭̠̩̣̖̯̞̱͎̰̝̺̍̐͝r̶̹̞͖̼̥̞̯̲̱͛̀̌͋͂̓̃͂̓̔̉e̴̡͔͒̂̎͆̔̈́͂͗́̾̄̈́̀͘͠ä̷̛̦͉́̄̉͆͘͠ḏ̴͙͆̓̅͆ ̴͓͖̱̘̗̙͍̾̏̏̅̒̋̓͛̌̿̈́̋̉̈͘͝i̷͍̼͎͖͙̩̥̱͓̘̙̜̘̮̝̰̐t̶͕̲̫͇͓̤͖̮̫̤̰͉̺̯̞̍͗͌̐̿͋̑͑̅͗͌ ̸̢̥̞̥͓̱̺̘̭͓̦͍̗̜̖̈̍̍͂͛̈́̐̎̚͜͝ͅǎ̴̛̖̻̯̱͔͚̖̳̦̝̎̈́̒̈́̿̈́̆̐͗͘ͅͅͅn̶̛̬̼̒̂̿̉̐̂̈́͐͂̔̐̓̏̎͝d̴̡̯͔͖̉̑̍̄͋̌̆̎̈́͘͘ ̶͎͕͇̣͔͐̒͗̾͋̊t̸̠̪̮͍͓͓͔͔̗̳̪̬̦̙̳̝̒͊͆̉̃̌̈̀̂̽͆̂͊̄͘͝h̷̩͙̬̬̬̩̽̈́͂͝ȩ̸̝̯̥͍̖̤͛̌̉̑̈͗͂̒̓̍̇͘ý̶̰̱̗͚̠̰̮̟͑ͅ_ **_ķ̶̢̛̛̛͓̬̳͈̯̱̪̭̠̝͍̟̝̳̫͔̭͚̗̥̼͚̯͔̗̬͎̹̪̹͕̱͕̫̝̼͎͎̪͍̯̥̘̞̬̘͉̤̰͍̞̜͕͈̭̍̊͛͆͂͊̒̈́̊̏̑̋̈́̒͊̍̾̊̎̆̈͐̇͒̋͆͂͌͑̉̑̏̓̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͝n̶̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̛̬̫̙̪͕̗̝̭̝̗̟̟̬̝̭̤̙̪̯͙̠͓̫̣͕͎̯̤͇̘̮̣͎͕͉̬̰̯̦̰̲̤̭͉̣̪͓̯̣̻̟̦̭̪̳͐̆̇̄͌͑͛̽̓̓̀̓̌̌̉̌̏̌̾̓̊̍̄͒̏̅̋̄̆̅̌̊̀̉̋̾̆̈́̀̍̅͂̋̓͛̈̑̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝o̶̮̻͈͈̮͓͓̫̜͎͂̅͒͒̄̀̓́̄͑̽͊̏̀͐͐̒̃͐̍̔̓͂̎̄͐̌̊̑̄̋͊͗͊̐̇̋͒͌̒́̇̾̈́̀̍̀̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝w̵̧̧̧̢̢̧̧̡̩̼̲͓̼̬͈̝̹̮̜̩̭̹̝̻̜̳̲͔̮̺̺̰͙̘͓̘͔̳͇̝̮̜͈̮͇͙̲̳̥̳̗̮͖̟̜̗͖͈̖̪̱̤͉̥͕̳̗̳̱̠̘̲͓̙̞̮͛͋͊̅͌̐͆̎̈̾̔̂͐̋̈́̉̑̏̒̒̋̈́̈͛̿̃͂͐̌͒̈́͋̍̽̅̌̎̍̈́̾̇͆̆̓̂̄̒̃̕͜͠͝͝͠͝_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranboo passed out into a world of black.

`~.~`

Ranboo woke up in the same positioned he passed out in. He sorta wishes he doesnt remember yesterday and just move on with his life like normal, like he said earlier, nothing is ever that easy. He got up from his disheveled form on the ground and fixed his suit, he looked at the clock in his house. It says 6:27 am. He must have needed the sleep because he got home at around 6:45 pm the day prior. He changed out of the suit, he had fixed for no apparent reason, into a new suit. He tried to compose himself the best he can before heading off.

He was stopped by noticing his mall box has something in it. It was a paper, more specifically a flyer. For the festival. Ranboo must have forgot because the next thing he knew is that he was spacing out and he teleported a short little distance away onto the walkway to Philza’s house, like he always does when he is scared. He manages to get his breathing and thoughts together and walked towards the place where the festival will began.

He didn’t walk to the festival immediately, he had sometime to spare from when the festival was going to begin, which was around 8. So the pranced about, admiring the flowers and the bees and the structures, trying to calm himself down from what might just be his impending doom. 

Time went fast and he hurried along to the place where the festival was about to begin and took his assigned seat he got a few days ago. He zoned out for a little and went back into the world when he felt Fundy tapping his shoulder. He tensed up a bit thinking he was gonna get outed about being a traitor, but when he looked at Fundy he only saw a smiling face he felt more relaxed. 

“Hey Ranboo, what's wrong you were just staring at the floor for like 5 minutes.”

“A-Ah nothing much, just has a lot on my mind.”

“Oh, what is it?” Fundy asked quizzly, tilting his head to the side.

“Its nothing much, just wondering about if the games are gonna work correctly.”

“Well, I hope they do cuz we spent a lot of time on it.”

“ **Attention, Attention everyone, the festival will be beginning soon!** ” Tubbos voice rang through the microphone and around the seating area. 

Ranboo drew his attention to the podium where Tubbo was standing tall in his newly pressed suit. “Hello everyone and welcome to the festival.” Ranboo tuned out most of the speech until Tubbo said “Now a little word from my friend, Quackity” Ranboo tried not to panic when Quackity walked up the stage. He had already trusted Tubbo from the way he stood, but maybe Ranboo was looking too much into it. He got pulled away from his thoughts when Quackity started speaking

“Hello L’manberg! Welcome to the festival. The games and such will start soon, but I have one announcement! We will be gathering here around noon again for a little event! Thats all I want to say and lets the games and funs begin!” Everyone started clapping for the president and Quackity. People started moving from their seats pretty quickly and Ranboo himself soon got up and walked to the games area first, happy that people are enjoying them. He then walked over to the food where other people were socializing. He didn’t see how Quackity wasn’t at any of the games or the food.

Soon enough the time passed and he was forced to go back and sit down at the area. Quackity was already on the stage and had a unsettling smile on his face. “Ladies and Gentleman! Hello Welcome to the final event on the day! We have some exciting news to tell you!” Quackity practically yelled in happiness. Tubbo seems very sad standing next to Quackity. “Will you please welcome Ranboo to the stage!” ...what... _WHAT_ …. _Was Quackity the one to read it? This is very bad. Very bad indeed._

Ranboo got up and headed to the podium where Quackity was. Quackity developed him in a hug. “Ranboo my guy! How you doin’?”

“Uhhh good I guess?”

Quackity suddenly pulled him closer and lowered his voice. 

“I know”

“W-what?”

“I read your book”

Oh... _i was right for once._

“I know you betrayed us”

“W-what are you talking about?” Ranboo started panic 

Quackity yelled at the audience “ **Did you hear that?!?!? Ranboo here betrayed us!** ”

Ranboo flinched back at the noise and he heard collective gasps around the audience. Quackity let him go and he dropped onto the floor. Ranboo looked up to see Quackity with a sword to his throat and his eyes were glaring down to Ranboo.

“Why did you go off with Technoblade of all people?” 

“Wh-what?” 

“Tubbo grab his book”

Tubbo rushed over to Ranboo’s side and grabbed his book from his front pocket “Sorry” Tubbo said. He gave the memory book over to Quackity which then he proceeded to flip to a page. “‘Techno is interesting but in okay way.’ you TALKED to Technoblade, ONE OF OUR ENEMIES”

“I didn’t mean too”

“DIDN’T MEAN TO MY ASS. You talked to Technoblade one of our sworn enemies”

“I swear-”

“-what?! Its here in solid proof, Ranboo!”

Ranboo saw out the corner of his eye Dream walking onto the podium. Ranboo tuned out the people yelling in the background, only focusing on the sword at his neck. Dream went up to Quackitys ear and whispered something Ranboo couldn’t decipher. 

“Pathetic”

He only saw red and only felt pain

_Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Put some feedback in the comments! I wanna know what you peeps think about it!


End file.
